ATANDO EL AMOR
by mikoblue
Summary: Gray tiene secretas fantasías, si tan solo tuviera el valor para enfrentar a cierta maga, o ¿Tal ves lo que espera es que ella tome la iniciativa, no?. Natsu ha descubierto un perturbador secreto que lo cambiará para siempre, aunque eso no parece importarle demasiado cuando cierta rubia aparece.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

—ATANDO EL AMOR—

Sintió disiparse el sueño convirtiéndose en confusos recuerdos de un tiempo muy distante, algo imposible de recordar. Trató de despejar su mente concentrándose en la oscura habitación que apenas era iluminada por los tenues rayos de la luna. Recordó haber regresado de una difícil misión y en su cansancio simplemente se había dejado caer sobre la cama deseando recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

Aun sin ser plenamente consciente, se concentró en el tic-tac del lento pero constante movimiento de las manecillas ¿La una? ¿Las dos? No podía distinguirlo, no importaba, aun se sentía demasiado cansado. Cerró los ojos tratando de adentrarse nuevamente en el sueño, pero un movimiento lo alertó, no estaba solo ¿Un enemigo?, o ¿Quizás su cansadamente le jugaba una mal broma? Se concentró en las sombras pero estas nuevamente recuperaron su quietud.

—Se que estas ahí, Muéstrate— dijo sin mucha convicción, sin embargo un nuevo movimiento llamó su atención, en verdad no estaba solo. Sus músculos se tensaron anticipándose a la batalla ¿Lo habían perseguido? ¿Buscaban venganza?, su mente rápidamente comenzó a planificar la batalla, pero una dulce e inconfundible fragancia le reveló la identidad del intruso.

—Gray-sama…

Escuchó su nombre en un dulce susurro su cuerpo inmediatamente se relajó ante la tranquila presencia, sin embargo no respondió estaba demasiado cansado, simplemente gimió en protesta por la intrusión deseando que ella se fuera y lo dejara descansar, trató de girarse pero algo se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué rayos?— se preguntó en voz alta despertándose completamente y concentrándose en las ataduras de sus manos y pies— ¿Por qué estoy…?

—Juvia lo lamenta, pero es la única forma en que Gray-sama no corra peligro— y ante la fascinante voz, Gray no pudo más que alzar la vista y concentrarse en ella…

— ¡¿Ju-Juvia?! ¡Tu…Tu e-estas… tu… sin… sin… ro-rop! ¡Desnuda!

—Juvia no está desnuda— explicó tranquilamente frunciendo el seño bajando la vista a sus ligeras ropas que consistían en un dimito y transparente baby doll negro que dejaba a la vista la muy provocativa ropa interior —Gray-sama está equivocado ya que Juvia está usando este linda pijama. Aunque Juvia debe de admitir que la compró pensando en Gray-sama y en…— un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando su dedo índice lo señaló —eso.

Gray bajó su mirada encontrándose con su propia desnudez que apenas era cubierta estratégicamente por una sabana. Por primera vez en su vida realmente sintió vergüenza por su maldita costumbre de quitarse la ropa a menos que…

—Juvia, tu… tu… me des… qui-quitaste la…— tartamudeó.

—No— ella negó rápidamente pero el rubor en su rostro aumentó— pero Juvia realmente disfrutó del espectáculo.

Gray gimió para sí mismo, recordando lo agotado que había llegado, su necesidad de descansar dejando su mente vagar, su cuerpo seguramente se había despojado de sus ropas de forma automática para después simplemente dejarse caer en la cama, pero eso no explicaba todo.

— ¿Y por qué estoy atado?— preguntó desviando la mirada del curvilíneo y semidesnudo cuerpo de la maga, y tratando de alejar su propia condición de su mente.

—Juvia se enteró de que Gray-sama estuvo a punto de morir— la preocupación y pena se mezclaron en su voz — Juvia no quiere que eso suceda por eso…

— ¿Por eso?— preguntó Gray sintiendo una extraña curiosidad por los planes de su compañera.

—Por eso… —dudó claramente buscando la mejor forma de explicarse— Juvia ha comprendido que Gray-sama no confesará fácilmente sus sentimientos por Juvia —sonrió tímidamente y el sonrojo coloreó completamente su rostro como si lo que fuera a decir requiriera todo su valor— por eso Juvia a decidido tomar el control.

Gray tragó ruidosamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su situación, estaban solos en su habitación, sus manos y pies estaban atados en cada uno de los postes de la cama, inmovilizándolo por completo, dejándolo vulnerable, expuesto, sin control. Pero por extraño que pareciera se sentía expectante, excitado, deseoso que ella continuara.

—Juvia… ¿Qué, que piensas hacer?— preguntó, pero ella no respondió sino que lenta y silenciosamente se acercó a la cama, mientras Gray sin poder soportar más comenzó a devorarla con la mirada, sus voluptuosos pechos, la cuerva de su cintura, las increíbles piernas, provocando que fuera más consciente si era posible de su propia desnudez.

—Juvia piensa que Gray-sama no debería de hacer preguntas de las que ya tiene la respuesta.

Gray abrió la boca para contestar pero el sonido se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando sintió el delicado toque sobre su abdomen y como lentamente se deslizaba cada vez más abajo.

—Juvia— gimió su nombre, una súplica silenciosa ¿Para que continuara? ¿Para qué se detuviera? No lo sabía.

— ¿Si, Gray-sama?

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

—Gray-sama no está haciendo nada. Juvia ya se lo había dicho, ahora ella tomará el control— susurró acercando sus labios a los de él dejando que el cálido aliento lo estremeciera— después de todo esta es su fantasía Gray-sama.

— ¿Mía?

—Sí, aunque quizás también es la de Juvia— se encogió de hombros —lo importante es que Juvia ama a Gray-sama.

Gray no pudo responder no solo por la sorpresa de su declaración, sino porque los suaves labios de ella estaban sobre los propios incitándolo a que correspondiera el beso, que la amara. Por primera vez en su vida se dejo llevar. Mordió suavemente sus labios profundizando el beso, sintiendo el aliento de ella como propio, el beso se intensificó y el calor en sus cuerpos se extendió al igual que la pasión, sus pulmones comenzaban a necesitar oxigeno pero el resto de su cuerpo se negaba a separarse de ella demasiado consciente de femenino cuerpo que se frotaba contra el suyo, de las uñas que dejaban un rastro rojo por su torso, si, aquello era algo increíble y Juvia estaba tan perdida en la intensidad del momento tanto como él.

—Juvia— jadeó tratando de separarse —Juvia esto es demasiado.

Juvia se separó al parecer igual de necesitada de aire. Gray la observó nuevamente su blanca y suave piel, su voluptuoso cuerpo, las finas facciones de su rostro pero sobretodo vio esos ojos oscuros, tímidos, comprensivos, amorosos, esos ojos que le mostraban a la increíble mujer que era.

—Gray-sama— murmuró repentinamente avergonzada moviéndose de un lado a otro —Juvia cree que esta posición es algo…

Gray por fin se dio cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban. La maga del agua estaba completamente sobre él, con sus piernas abiertas y solo una delgada tela separando sus cuerpos. La excitación era demasiada y el reciente descubrimiento de Juvia como mujer y no solo como compañera hacia que solo aumentara la tención entre ellos.

—Libérame— ordenó con voz ronca por la excitación. Juvia le dirigió una tímida mirada pero después de un momento la resolución brilló nuevamente en sus ojos.

—No. Juvia ha decidido tomar el control hasta que Gray-sama…

—Juvia, no, no c-creo que eso sea necesario porque yo…—contuvo la respiración al sentir como nuevamente la pequeña mano se deslizaba hacia abajo para sujetarlo de…

— ¡¿Pe-pero qué Demonios?!— gritó Natsu tratando de comprender lo que estaba viendo. — ¡¿Qué, que es-es esto?!

— ¿Natsu?—preguntó Lucy entrando en la habitación — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

— ¡¿Q-que si está bien?! ¡Claro que no está bien!—chilló incrédulamente, lo que provocó la preocupación en la rubia — ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Lucy alarmada dirigió su mirada al montón de papeles que el pelirosa había arrojado en el escritorio y que ahora señalaba acusadoramente como si fuera la mayor aberración que hubiera existido en el mundo. Lucy palideció pero pronto un rubor cubrió sus mejillas sintiéndose avergonzada después de todo ella lo había escrito pensando en… él.

— ¿Qué, es qué?— preguntó con fingida inocencia deseando que por primera vez en su vida Natsu se callara y dejara pasarlo.

— ¡Eso!— señaló sin atreverse a volver a tocarlo, como si al hacerlo fuera a contraer una horrible enfermedad mortal.

— ¡Ah, eso! ¿Acaso lo leíste, Natsu?— preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente. Como si no se muriera de vergüenza.

Lucy acudió a todo su autocontrol para no tirarse al suelo y comenzar a reírse o llorar como una maniática, no lo sabía. Era obvio que Natsu había leído más de una página, la palidez en su rostro lo decía claramente.

— ¡¿Qué si lo leí?!— la indignación en la voz de Natsu casi vence el control de la maga —. Ahora tengo grabada cada maldita palabra en la cabeza. Eso es lo más horrible que he leído.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mago que no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Lucy frunció el ceño comenzando a sentirse un tanto molesta, después de todo ella lo había escrito, era su trabajo y no era tan malo si le preguntaban, claro aun le faltaban detalles pero en verdad era bastante tolerable.

—Natsu…

— ¡Cómo pudiste escribir algo del cubo de hielo! ¡Haciéndolo!— gruñó cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer sobre el sillón —Es tan asqueroso, que deberías avergonzarte, Lucy.

— ¿Tan malo te parece?— preguntó un tanto dolida — ¿Soy una mala escritora?

Natsu levantó la mirada sorprendido y algo avergonzado.

—No, claro que no. Eres muy buena, ya lo sabes, siempre me ha gustado — trató de disculparse pero nuevamente su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de Juvia y Gray haciendo… eso— p-pero eso… esa… cosa, es horrible deberías quemarla. Yo podría ayudarte. —Tan pronto como sus palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de la furia en los ojos de la rubia.

—Natsu…

La fría voz de Lucy le provocó un estremecimiento, tragó sintiéndose inquieto repentinamente y maldiciendo a Happy por no estar con él. ¡Pero, es que él tenía razón! ¡Qué Lucy escribiera del idiota ese haciendo esas cosas, era repugnante!

— ¡Vamos Lucy debes admitir que tengo razón! Si al menos no fuera el idiota de Gray….

— ¿Entonces quien?— preguntó esperando que Natsu eligiera bien su respuesta.

—Yo…— dijo tímidamente.

— ¿Tienes fantasías con Juvia?— preguntó molesta. Las ganas de golpear a Natsu hasta la inconsciencia nunca habían sido tan fuertes.

—No.

—Bien.

Y después un inusual e incomodo silencio. Natsu se levantó y dirigió una indignada mirada al ofensivo escrito.

—No, puedo creer que tengas ese tipo de fantasías— comenzó queriendo bromear pero se detuvo sin saber que más decir, ¡Era la primera vez que le pasaba! ¡Malditas fantasías, del maldito idiota congelado!

—No son solo mías, es… trabajo —explicó sonrojándose nuevamente atrayendo el interés de Natsu —Alguien me pidió que escribiera… bueno me dio una idea de lo que quería y pues…

— ¿Juvia?— indagó pero Lucy solo se encogió de hombros, provocando que Natsu sintiera por un pequeño momento lastima por el idiota que sufría por su acosadora, pero las imágenes de los magos en la cama haciendo aquello nuevamente cruzó por su mente así que se olvido de la lástima, él por su parte tendría que lidiar con esas imágenes toda la vida ¡Asqueroso!

—Me… me inspiré— comenzó a decir Lucy sonrojándose más — en… bueno lo escribí pensando… en ti y en mi. —confesó tímidamente, casi inaudible, casi…

Lucy trató de explicarse mejor, o al menos minimizar la tontería que había hecho pero ya no pudo hablar, no cuando sus labios eran tomados por Natsu, sus miradas se cruzaron ambos estaban sorprendidos pero ninguno parecía tener la intención de terminar con el beso.

—Lucy…—murmuró Natsu contra sus labios— Te quiero.

Ella abrió los ojos aun más sintiendo como el calor inundaba su rostro, las mejillas le ardían y sentía que su garganta se cerraba así que se separó por un momento para responder pero solo atinó a asentir. La sonrisa de Natsu apareció y sus ojos brillaron con diversión. Parecía un niño que fuera a cometer una travesura.

—Ahora estamos juntos por que nos queremos. — afirmó sonriente y fue todo.

Lucy nuevamente sintió los cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en las sensaciones, en la mano de Natsu deslizándose bajo su blusa y subiendo lentamente por su espalda.

—Natsu…— jadeó excitada perdiéndose por completo en las emociones que el pelirosa la hacía sentir.

Natsu Dragneel era impulsivo, él lo sabía mejor que nadie pero también sabía lo que quería y desde algún tiempo ella ocupaba todos sus pensamientos así que cuando Lucy comenzó a hablar de fantasías… bueno las cosas en su cabeza se aclararon, solo esperaba que para ella fuera igual.

Cerró los ojos y profundizó el beso usando su lengua para probar aquel sabor tentador, las fantasías de ellos juntos llenaron su mente de forma perversa, sonrió para sí mismo pensando en las posibilidades… ¡Oh, cuantas posibilidades!

Lucy sintió el frio aire sobre su cuerpo provocando que abriera los ojos por completo, había estado tan concentrada en los labios de Natsu que se había olvidado del resto de su cuerpo como por ejemplo sus pervertidas manos.

—Na-Natsu que… que… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— chilló indignada al ver sus pechos expuestos.

—También tengo fantasías— sonrió traviesamente— pero solo contigo.

—Natsu no creo que esto…— el aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando él concentro el movimiento de su lengua contra su cuello, Lucy no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la cálida humedad contra su piel y cuando él deslizó sus manos hasta su pecho ella no pudo reprimir un gemido, se sentía realmente bien. Natsu se alejó y ella protestó, lo quería más cerca, más besos, más caricias movió sus manos queriendo evitar que se fuera, pero algo se lo impidió… sus manos estaban atadas ¿Cómo lo había hecho Natsu?

—Ahora yo tengo el control— dijo divertido mientras se despojaba de su camisa dejando sin habla a Lucy. —Eres solo para mí.

Y fue todo. Natsu deslizó sus labios hasta llegar a su voluptuoso pecho hundiendo su rostro, usando su lengua para dejar un rastro caliente por su piel, para torturarla. Lucy sollozó su nombre aquello era demasiado.

—Natsu... Te amo.

— ¡Lucy!, vengo a ver como llevas el encargo que te pedí. — la alegre voz se hiso eco en la silenciosa habitación.

—Hola Gray— murmuró entrecortadamente Lucy, tratando de recuperar el aire —Aun no está terminada, solo tengo un borrador— explicó y Gray asintió distraído sin dirigirle ninguna mirada demasiado concentrado en la lectura.

—Idiota— Saludó Natsu después de algunos minutos.

Gray se tensó palideciendo ante la repentina voz y dirigió su mirada a la pareja que se encontraba en la cama, Natsu cubría completamente a Lucy, pero Gray pudo darse cuenta exactamente qué es lo que estaba pasando... lo que estaban haciendo, esa imagen lo perseguiría toda la vida. ¡Repugnante!

— ¿Lo leíste?— preguntó el mago de hielo aun más tenso y el silencio nuevamente reinó en la habitación.

—Si tú no has visto nada, yo no he visto nada. — propuso Natsu.

—Bien. — Aceptó Gray tranquilamente concentrándose nuevamente en el rostro de Lucy, que era lo único visible de ella — me llevaré esto. Y después hablamos.

Lucy asintió tímidamente sintiendo su rostro arder. Después de unos segundos Gray se dio la vuelta y salió por la ventana dejando nuevamente sola a la pareja.

— ¿A sí que era el idiota congelado?— inquirió Natsu dejando entre ver su sorpresa. Lucy sonrió abiertamente, por primera vez disfrutando de lo ridículo de la situación.

—Bueno Gray es… y Juvia pues… él tiene algunas fantasías y me ha pedido…

—No, — dijo Natsu tapándose los oídos— no quiero saber es demasiado asqueroso.

— ¿Natsu llegaste a leer hasta la pagina 59?— preguntó traviesamente Lucy, disfrutando de lo que acaba de pasar.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Es horrible, Lucy! ¡Deberías dejar de escribir ese tipo de cosas!— gruñó molesto. — ¡Tendré pesadillas por años!

—Pues entonces yo podría mostrártelo, — dijo sonriente Lucy— solo necesito que me sueltes y algo de chocolate.

—Te amo Lucy.

—Yo también Te amo Natsu. Pero si me dejas ir por ese chocolate…

Ambos sonrieron en complicidad antes de unir nuevamente sus labios en un lento y amoroso beso. El chocolate parecía buena idea pero por ahora Natsu solo quería disfrutar de Lucy, su Lucy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como cada año digo ¡Feliz 4 de Noviembre! Bueno para mí esto es algo así como una tradición o mejor dicho no podía dejar de pasar esta fecha aunque tristemente ha pasado un año desde que publiqué algo en esta página. Mi más sincero agradecimiento a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, espero que fuera de su agrado.

Bueno la verdad quería algo referente a estas fechas, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Los días pasaban y pasaban… hasta que estuve en una pijamada con unas muy (pero muy)… imaginativas amigas. La verdad esa noche nadie durmió pero la conversación me inspiró para esta historia (la verdad es que mi mente ha estado muy inquieta desde entonces), así que solo imagínense…. O mejor no se imaginen nada y sigan con sus mentes inocentes y felices.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y para quienes no me conocen… ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Para que lo sepan…


End file.
